christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Charlie Brown Christmas
A Charlie Brown Christmas is a television special based on the popular Peanuts comic strip. In the special, Charlie Brown tries to find the real meaning of Christmas. Synopsis Charlie Brown thinks that Christmas has become too commercial: his little sister Sally has written to Santa Claus asking for cash, and his beagle Snoopy has decked out his doghouse in the hope of winning a Christmas decorations contest. Lucy recommends that he direct the Christmas pageant in order to lift his spirits, but the cast is also self-involved and uninterested. When tasked with finding a Christmas tree for the pageant (Lucy would prefer a pink, aluminum one), Charlie Brown sets off with Linus to pick it out. But when he returns with a small, sickly pine tree that he thinks can use some love, everyone is disappointed. Frustrated, Charlie Brown asks if anyone can tell him what Christmas is all about, to which Linus eloquently response by quoting Scripture. After Charlie Brown leaves the rehearsal with his tree, he returns home to find that Snoopy's doghouse has won the first prize. But when he places a single ornament from the doghouse onto his tree, the whole thing bends over, and Charlie Brown is afraid that he has killed it. At that moment, the neighborhood children come to cheer him up, helping him clean up his tree and singing "Hark the Herald Angels Sing." Ratings The 1965 premiere of A Charlie Brown Christmas was the second-highest rated program of the week, reaching well over 15 million homes. Charlie Brown was second only to the blockbuster Bonanza; more people watched Charlie Brown that week than Lucille Ball, Walt Disney, Andy Griffith and the Beverly Hillbillies. A Charlie Brown Christmas: The Making of a Tradition, by Lee Mendelson with reminiscences by Bill Melendez. 2000, HarperCollins Publishers Inc. The book's information is quoting an Advertising Age top ten list from January 10, 1966. In the following years, A Charlie Brown Christmas reached an even larger audience. Two airings of the special appear on the "All-Time Top 10 Christmas Ratings" list -- 1969, which got a 34.8 rating, and 1967, which got a 34.3. The only other shows rated higher than the 1969 Charlie Brown Christmas are the annual Bob Hope Christmas Specials, a popular tradition in the late 60s and early 70s. A Charlie Brown Christmas: The Making of a Tradition, by Lee Mendelson with reminiscences by Bill Melendez. 2000, HarperCollins Publishers Inc. Airings CBS held broadcast rights from 1965 until 1999. ABC, the broadcast network owned by The Walt Disney Company took over broadcast rights to this and other Peanuts animated specials (including the traditional Halloween special, It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown) in 2000. Songs A Charlie Brown Christmas features original music written by Vince Guaraldi, and performed by his jazz trio. *"Christmas Time is Here" *"Linus and Lucy" A soundtrack album of the special's musical score was released in 1965 on Fantasy Records, which was a well-known jazz label, and Guaraldi's home label at the time. The album became an instant classic, and remains available to this day. A single of "Christmas Time is Here", backed with "What Child is This", was also released. In addition to the score album, in 1977 Charlie Brown Records (distributed by Disneyland/Buena Vista Records) released a book and record set, with a catalogue number of 3701, containing an LP of the special's entire soundtrack, including songs, dialogue, and sound effects. It also included a 12-page booklet with pictures from the special. Charlie Brown Records also released a condensed version of the special on a 7" 33 1/3 RPM book and record set, with a catalogue number of 401. Cast *Peter Robbins: Charlie Brown *Tracy Stratford: Lucy van Pelt *Christopher Shea: Linus van Pelt *Bill Melendez: Snoopy *Kathy Steinberg: Sally Brown *Chris Doran: Schroeder, Shermy *Ann Altieri: Freida *Sally Dryer: Violet *Karen Mendelson: Patty *Geoffrey Ornstein: Pig-Pen *Note: 3, 4, and 5 make appearances but do not have speaking roles. Tributes , the kids re-enact the dancing scene pictured above.]] * From 2002 through 2005, Nickelodeon ran a series of vignettes every Christmas, one of them a parody of ''A Charlie Brown Christmas starring the characters from Rugrats. Titled A Chuckie Finster Christmas, Channukah, Kwaanza, Winter Solstice, the spot features Chuckie in the Charlie Brown role. Tommy later attempts Linus's recitation of Luke 2:8-14 in The Bible, prompting Angelica to scream "You blockhead! It's about the presents! Lots and lots of presents!", which the rest of the babies agree on. * The Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Christmas episode, "A Lost Claus", pays homage to this special using a jazz musicial style in the soundtrack, and even a cameo appearance by Snoopy's decorated doghouse. * At the beginning of the American Dad! episode "The Most Adequate Christmas Ever", Haley states "I picked up all the Charlie Brown holiday specials, from the very first one where he learns the true meaning of Christmas to the one from the '80s where he meets the kid with AIDs." (The latter description is probably a reference to the 1990 Peanuts special Why, Charlie Brown, Why?, which featured a character with leukemia and had a sequence set during Christmastime.) * During the Kim Possible episode "A Very Possible Christmas", as Ron is foiling his plans, Dr. Drakken yells out "All I want is what's coming to me! All I want is my fair share!" * In the FoxTrot Sunday strip published on December 17, 2006, has Roger trying to find a Christmas tree, but all the ones at the lot are already sold. He then sees a little tree that hasn't been sold. The last panel reveals him screaming in horror when he finds Linus and Charlie Brown walking away with the tree (which looks just like the one Charlie Brown picks up in the special). * In the episode of Wow Wow Wubbzy O' Figgety-Fig Tree, one part shows a parody of the dance scene of the special(with Walden playing the piano spoofing Schroeder). In another Christmas themed episode titled A Great and Grumpy Holiday, Wubbzy goes passed the tree from the special while looking for a tree to put in Wuzzleburg Square. He then says Charlie Browns catchphrase Oh, good greif * The Simpsons episode "Tis the Fifteenth Season" ends with the cast singing "Hark, the Herald Angel Sings" in the same manner as the ending to A Charlie Brown Christmas. ** In addition, the later Simpsons episode "Treehouse of Horror IXX" features a imitation of the dancing scene in the segment "It's the Grand Pumpkin, Milhouse!" (which itself is a parody of It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown). * Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation will feature a scene with the kids mimicking the dancing scene. References Category:Specials Category:Peanuts